Sorcery
Hocus Pocus Set in a historically-altered version of Europe and the neighboring world around 1200 to 1300 AD, with the added conceit that conceptions of the world prevalent in folklore and institutions of the High Middles Ages are factual reality. A number of folkloric and legendary creatures exist within the world of Sorcery, most prominently however are the mages, sorcerers and sorceresses who are gifted and educated in the use of magic. As a general rule, anyone can learn it, however it takes an immense act of conscious will and dedication to cast even the simplest spells. Mage "traditions" are organized into different practices, ranging from the simple manipulation of elements, to demon summoning, to shadowy mysticism and alchemy. They usually possess extensive scientific and political knowledge and many are involved in religion and art. The words "mage", "sorcerer" and "sorceress" are used mostly to refer to people with formal education in magic, as many other magic practitioners exist, such as druids, priests, clerics and shamans. There are numerous magic schools in the world, most of them teach a specialized branch of magic, a school usually specializes in a certain practice of magic, though some interdisciplinary magic schools exist. Banned practices such as demonology and necromancy are less commonly taught in ordinary fashion. Magical Theory A magical tradition describes how you interact with the magic. Sure, you don’t necessarily need things like chants, elegant hand gestures, muttered curses, and a holistic philosophy, but it sure helps you connect to the magic, and your tradition gives you exactly that. Some traditions, such as alchemy, aren't rooted in magic at all, but the study of natural elements and their properties. There is a countless number of traditions, some common, some rare, some forbidden. Here's a list that include a number of notable traditions, though it doesn't even scratch the surface of the immense and overwhelming number of existing traditions. * Alchemy ''is the practice of altering matter for a number of desired effects. It's heavily involved in the creation of mixtures like potions, bombs and changing the properties of matter (lead into gold, water into wine). Many practitioners of alchemy refuse to acknowledge it as magic at all, but simply a refined form of science. * ''Crúac ''is the pagan and inhuman tradition of blood magic. It's the practice of making blood sacrifices to appease ancient gods and invoke their powers. It's too rare to be added to the list of banned traditions, however that doesn't mean it's tolerated. * ''Demonology also known as Goetia, is the banned tradition of summoning creatures from alternate dimensions or worlds across time and space, usually with the intention of bargaining with them for information or services. A practitioner might sign a contract with a demon to make himself immortal, for a price, or to simply grant himself powers and wealth beyond his imagination, also for a price. The demon eventually comes to collect this price, only for the practitioner to realize how grave the price may just be. * The Hermetic Arts are by far the most common (and predictable) tradition of magic. Its use is mathematical, methodical and precise, manipulating natural elements and employing the use of runes. * ''Necromancy ''is another banned tradition of magic, and for good reason. It's the practice of reanimating corpses, either for the simple purpose of extracting information or for raising an army of the dead to abide their liege's command. * ''Shadowdancing ''is the tradition of unearthly control over shadows. True to its name, practitioners usually employ strange dances and body movements to weave shadows. The tradition is usually met with criticism for self mutilation, as practitioners need to open a vein to release the shadows within their blood and blanket the area in darkness, though it was never added to the list of banned traditions. * ''Shamanism ''is a tradition rooted in nature. They believe in harmony and guidance, observing the world and using emotion to weave magic. They respect the gift of magic that connects them to the flow of the spirit of life. A shaman doesn't cast a spell, rather, she asks a greater universal entity, such as a mentor spirit, to gran her power. There are many, many other traditions in the world that cannot be listed here for their sheer number.